DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract): Community health workers or advocates have been an integral part of the World Health Organization's Primary Health Care approach to achieve "Health for All by the Year 2000." Pilot programs of community health advocates promoting health in underserved areas or populations have already begun in this country. Prior to the general use of community health care advocates, it is necessary to know if they can promote health in a reliable and valid way. The question this research addresses is, "Can maternal child-health advocates (MCHA), working with a professional nurse, provide health screening, self and infant care information and referrals in a safe manner?" The research tests these hypotheses: 1) There will be no difference between the MCHA-nurse team and a professional nurse in the identification of problems with potentially serious consequences for maternal and infant health or well- being; 2) There will be no difference between the MCHA-nurse team and a professional nurse in other needs or problems identified during home visits to pregnant women or women and their infants; and 3) There will be no difference between the MCHA-nurse team and a professional nurse in the referrals made as a result of needs or problems identified during home visits to pregnant women or women and their infants. To answer the hypotheses, a three MCHA-one nurse team will be compared to an experienced nurse on the content of 330 home visits to pregnant women or women and infants. The home visits will include screening for health, environmental and social problems, as well as provide health promotion and make referrals as needed. The content of the visits will be recorded on the home visit report form. During the last year, the home visit report form was pilot-tested with five case studies. This categorical data collection form was revised based upon the pilot study. Before data collection begins, the home visit report form will be pilot-tested again with five additional case studies. Log-linear models will be used to analyze the proportion of agreement/disagreement between the MCHAs and the nurses in the needs, problems and referrals identified in the home visits on the data collection forms. Consequently, this research will examine the safety of the MCHA-nurse team in providing services traditionally done only by professional nurses.